


I want to play with you

by iamalmita



Series: Hand Made Love [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bin is adorable, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, binu - Freeform, dongmin is weak for bin, fluffy boyfriends, i guess its kinda kinky, im sorry i sinned-, tease, very unholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: He turns his head to the side and stared at his boyfriend. Bin turns to look at him.“No.”Dongmin sighs, defeated. “But why, Binnie? What have I done wrong?”“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Bin replies, eyes glued to the screen.“Then, why?!” Dongmin whisper-shouts, “You didn’t even give me a morning kiss! That means I had no kisses today. Why wouldn’t you kiss me?”Dongmin puts on his best pout as Bin turns to glance at him and chuckles. “Just watch the movie, Minnie.”A binu/binwoo smut.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Hand Made Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646740
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	I want to play with you

> Your hands feel like magic against my skin,
> 
> Wouldn't you please quench my thirst?
> 
> Plant your lips against mine
> 
> And take me high.

Everyone was seated in front of the T.V., ready for their movie night. They were having a day off tomorrow and everyone was very excited. Bin and Jinwoo walked in with huge bowls of popcorn and joined their band mates. Bin got under the covers beside Dongmin on the couch, Jinwoo sat down beside Myungjun on the carpet laid in front of the couch and Sanha and Rocky were tangled up on the single sofa beside them. The movie began and everyone was soon engrossed in it. Except for Dongmin.

He turns his head to the side and stared at his boyfriend. Bin turns to look at him.

“No.”

Dongmin sighs, defeated. “But why, Binnie? What have I done wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Bin replies, eyes glued to the screen.

“Then, why?!” Dongmin whisper-shouts, “You didn’t even give me a morning kiss! That means I had no kisses today. Why wouldn’t you kiss me?”

Dongmin puts on his best pout as Bin turns to glance at him and chuckles. “Just watch the movie, Minnie.”

Dongmin huffs and crosses his arm like a kid. He watches the movie quietly and Bin couldn’t help but chuckle again as he ate the popcorn. It has been a while since both of them had time of their own because of their busy schedules but either of them always sneaked kisses between the small breaks they were given. Dongmin ached for Bin’s touch, to be close to him again, to hold him and kiss the fucking daylights out of him. And it was a perfect opportunity because tomorrow, only Myungjun and Jinwoo had solo schedules later in the afternoon and the rest of them had the day off.

But his boyfriend right here, who is very impulsive by nature, is being super impulsive and he doesn’t even know why. It was annoying him so much.

The movie was about halfway through when he felt a familiar weight on his thigh. But of course, Dongmin was going to be stubborn and acted like he didn’t feel anything. Bin’s hand massaged his thigh slowly. After a few minutes, the hand travelled upwards and rested on his hipbones. Dongmin’s breath hitched when it brushed over his clothed length and rested on his other hipbone. Still, his face gave no reaction.

After a while, Bin’s hand repeated the action. Then, Bin cupped his length through his sweatpants and massaged it lightly. Dongmin’s eyes widened a bit, breath caught at his throat. Both of them were covered by blankets up to their stomachs so no one knew about what was happening.

Dongmin let out a shaky exhale as Bin continued stroking him more firmly through his clothes. He could feel himself getting hard. From the corner of his eye, he could see Bin watching the movie with a small smirk. He felt the hand move and get into his sweatpants, stroking him through his thin boxers. Dongmin breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a second. He was almost fully hard by now.

Bin’s hands never ceased and continued stroking him. But he stopped suddenly and took his hand away. Dongmin almost whined. It was feeling so good. Bin shifted beside him and brought his hand back to Dongmin’s waist but this time, it went underneath his boxers and stroked him. Dongmin lurched forward a bit, biting his lips to stop himself from making any sound. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing but it was of no use. He leaned back on the couch and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His thighs began to stutter a bit. He quickly removed his hand and grabbed Bin’s. His breathing was erratic and there was sweat on his forehead. “Stop,” he whispered.

“Why?” Bin was looking at him now, with a mischievous smile on his face. Closer than he imagined.

“We are not alone.”

“So?” Bin moved his hand and began stroking him, making Dongmin bite his lips. “I know you like it,” he whispered in his ear. Dongmin made a small sound at the back of his throat, closing his eyes. He hid his face in the Bin’s neck and bit it.

“No touching, Minnie.”

Dongmin groaned and slowly moved away from his hiding place. He grabbed Bin’s hand again, “Bin- Stop. I can’t- I don’t think I can hold it in anymore-” Bin slams his lips onto Dongmin’s. He moves his lips and Dongmin whines.

“Oh my god, hyung that’s disgusting! Go somewhere else!”

Everyone turns to look at the two on the couch as Sanha shouted. Both of them pull away in surprise, Dongmin blushing bright red.

“Yah, you two-”

“Sorry, everyone.”

Bin picks up Dongmin over his shoulder, the older covering his mouth to avoid making noises and head towards Dongmin’s single room.

Everyone stares as the door closes with a soft thud.

Bin throws down Dongmin on the bed. His cheeks were red and eyes wide. Unable to handle Bin’s gaze, he looks away. Bin slowly gets on the bed and straddles him, knees on either side of his waist.

“Look at me, Minnie.”

Dongmin looks at him shyly. Bin stares at him for a while and dives in without warning, claiming his lips. Dongmin whimpers as Bin kiss him deep and hard, sliding his tongue in. Dongmin tries to hold onto Bin but remembers his command (he doesn’t know how he manages to) so he simply clutches onto the sheets. Bin pulls away with a satisfied smirk, “Good boy.”  
Dongmin growls weakly.

Bin grabs Dongmin’s waist and pushes him upwards, near the headboard. His lips dive into Dongmin’s neck, kissing and sucking marks. “Do you wanna know why I didn’t kiss you today?” he asked as one of his hands went to open the bedside drawer and took out a black silk ribbon. “Y-Yes...” Bin kisses him on the lips again, taking Dongmin’s hands and putting them together at the headboard. He pulls away to tie Dongmin’s wrists to the headboard.

“Because...” he looks at Dongmin, “I wanted to see you needy. Needy for me,” he trails kisses from his forehead down to his shoulders, “It's been a while so; I want to see you fall apart. You’re a sucker for my kisses.”

Dongmin groans and Bin kisses him. The younger takes off his clothes as well as Dongmin’s, leaving both of them bare. Bin was as hard as Dongmin was.

“So beautiful... my Minnie,” Bin runs his hand over Dongmin’s chest and abs, making the older shudder. He leans down and kisses all over him, leaving marks behind on his clear, white skin. Dongmin lets out small moans, closing his eyes.

Bin moves lower and lower and takes him by surprise, taking his entire length in his mouth in one swift motion. Dongmin screams out, back arching off the bed. He tugs helplessly at his restraints but Bin holds him down by the waist to prevent him from bucking, bopping his head in a rhythm. Dongmin gapes like a fish out of water, moans and incoherent words spilling from his lips. His hips and thighs shake, chest heaving.

“Ah-Bin- ah, ah- Bin- Binnie-”

Bin pulls away with a pop, licking his lips. “I have something for you, Minnie.”

Dongmin is hazy as he watches the younger take something out from the pocket of his jeans. Dongmin’s eyes widen as Bin smiles sweetly, holding the silver ring between his index finger and thumb.

(if anyone thought it was a finger ring then please do let me know)

“I-Is that a cock ring?”

Bin smiles wider and gets on top of Dongmin. “B-Bin, I-” Dongmin gasps as Bin starts to stroke him loosely.

“What were you saying?” Bin asks voice hoarse.

“Ugh, stop f-first. I’m getting close.”

Bin laughs softly and stops his ministration, “So what were you saying?”

Dongmin takes a breath in and exhales, “I- Do we have to use that today?”

Bin smiles widely, “That desperate to come already?”

Dongmin blushes. “But I haven’t even started,” Bin purrs, nosing the elder’s cheeks, “I was thinking of fucking you all through the night. Tease you so much that you will cry but again, make you come so many times that you never come down from your high.”

Dongmin groans softly. “You won’t reject me, right hyung?” Bin trails soft kisses down Dongmin’s neck.

How could Dongmin resist when Bin is asking him so nicely in the most fucking cutest and adorable way?

“Fine.”

Bin kisses him in the sweetest way possible, with a huge smile on his face. Dongmin swore he felt butterflies go haywire in his stomach.

“I love you, Minnie.”

“I love you too, Binnie.”

“Time for fun now,” Bin presses a quick kiss to Dongmin’s forehead as he slips on the cock ring. Dongmin hissed as he felt the cold metal. Bin opens the bedside drawer again to take out the lube. He spreads Dongmin’s legs and covers his fingers in the lube thoroughly. He leans in to kiss Dongmin as he presses a finger to his entrance. “Relax for me, baby,” Bin says in between kisses.

Dongmin does as he’s told and Bin pushes his finger in.

“Shit,” Bin hisses as he feels the heat growing in his stomach. His hips snap rhythmically in slow and deep thrusts, brushing past his prostate each time. Dongmin had his eyes closed, lost in pleasure.

His lips hanged opened, letting out breathy sounds. Bin proceeds to suck on Dongmin’s jaw, hands grabbing his lover’s waist, almost bruising it.

Dongmin mumbles incoherent words and Bin peppers his cheeks with tender kisses.

“What is it, baby?”

New tears sting his eyes as he arches off the bed a bit. “I-I’m close, this time, please, l-let me c-come. S-Stop teas-sing me.”

“Just a bit, baby, wait for a bit,” Bin kisses him, tongue sliding in with ease, hips never ceasing.

Dongmin’s sounds become louder as he nears his high. He was teased for so long by his annoyingly adorable boyfriend and denied of his release two times already.

He still doesn’t know how he has managed to survive through all that.

Bin picks up his pace, cursing as his lips roam over Dongmin’s collar bones. He takes his time taking off the ribbon tying Dongmin’s hands. As soon as they were free, they latched onto Bin’s hair and back.

“Ahh, shit Minnie,” Bin thrusts hard and fast, nearing his release. His movements hit him right in his prostrate. Dongmin mutters a series of pleas, unable to handle the overwhelming pleasure and Bin finally takes off the ring, “Come for me, Minnie.”  
With that Dongmin screams and tenses up, back arching off the bed as he finally reaches his orgasm. After a few erratic thrusts, Bin also reaches his release, burying his face in the crook of the elder’s neck.

Dongmin breathes heavily, mind blurry from post orgasmic pleasure. Bin pulls him into one last kiss before sliding out of him and taking off the loaded condom. He drops it in the trashcan and gets towels wet with warm water. He cleans both of them off and then proceeds to snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest. Dongmin hugs him back, thanking him for taking care of him.

“Did you enjoy it? Was it too much?” Bin asked.

“Yes, I did. But let’s not do that often. I’m exhausted as heck.”

Bin giggles and Dongmin smiles. “Let's talk tomorrow, I’m tired as well. But I loved it.” He shifts so that he’s eye level with Dongmin and looks into his barely opened eyes.

“I love you, Minnie. So much.” Bin kisses his nose softly.

“I love you too, Bin. So much.” Dongmin kisses in the air, too tired to move. Bin giggles again as Dongmin smiles sleepily.

Bin resumes back to his original position as Dongmin holds him close and both fell asleep the moment they closed their eyes.

Sure enough, they met each other in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> helluu-
> 
> I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT ASDFGJDJSSJSDHD
> 
> ITS MY FIRST ASTRO SMUT YALL PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT  
> IM SORRY FOR I HAVE SINNED-
> 
> Have a great day/ night and thank you for reading it <3


End file.
